All Grown Up
by AppleFlame12
Summary: Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Trina are all grown up. With age comes responsibilities, and what are the biggest responsibilities of all time? That's right, kids of their own!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the mood to write an OC story. Too bad I can't make OC's... That's where you come in!

This is a fic of the future! If you've read my stories before, I've actually written a 50 chapter story like this one, but I'm going to try to make this one better!

For Bade, I'm going to need two boys and a girl. One boy between the ages of 6 and 10, the other boy between the ages of 11 and 14, and the girl of any age.

For Tandre, I will need three girls and two boys (They need a new hobby). One of the girls either 4 or 5, another girl between the ages of 6 and 8, and the last girl between 13 to 15. One boy should be between 9 and 12, and the other between newborn and 2.

The Cabbie family. A pair of twins. A boy and a girl at age 14 (Reserved spot.)

Trina and and her husband Rowan Anderson have one son at the age of 12.

All spots that are not filled by April 14th will be created by Five Pies and myself.

Form:

Full Name:

Parents:

Age:

Personality:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Birthday (month and date are fine, year not required):

Favorite color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship to parents:

/ /

NOTE:

By entering your OC, you have given me permission to set up relationships to their siblings.

You may enter as many times as you want. Good luck!

-AF12


	2. Contest Winners

Hello! I've picked the winners of the OC contest. I deeply apologize if I didn't pick yours. Some were very hard to decide, but others were unanimous. I've written out the families with each kid's age, so I want to ask the creators of the kids to please PM or review me how each kid feels about their brother or sister. I don't need to know their relationship, I just want to know what they think of each other.

Cabbie:

**Sophia Lucille Shapiro "Lucy"** (14) Created by _Five Pies To The Face_

**Lionel Jackson Shapiro** (14) Created by _Five Pies To The Face_

/ /

Bade:

**Dean Brendan Oliver** (13) Created by _Follow Those Owls_

**Colin Milo Oliver** (8) Created by_ Building Castles_

**Amelia Rose Oliver **(5) Created by _Sshaw101_

**Ella Jade Oliver **(3) Created by _Guest (Anonymous) _

/ /

Trina and Rowan:

**Jonah Ryan Anderson** (12) Created by _Sshaw101_

/ /

Tandre:

**Jessica Rose Harris** (15) Created by _Blondie_

**Richard Alexander Harris** (10) Created by _Lord Nune_

**Naomi Rose Harris** (8) Created by _Sharene28_

**Cassie Arie Harris** (5) Created by _Sharene28_

**Jacob Anthony Harris** (4 months) Created by _Why live a life frowning_

/ /

Thank you all for entering! If I get feedback from most of the owners by tomorrow, I should have the first chapter up!

I love you all.

-AF12


	3. Family Is Everything

_"Family isn't an important thing, it's everything."_

_-Michael J. Fox_

/ /

It was a stormy night, dark and dreary, an air of melancholy surrounded the Harris household. Andre was busy working in his office on the third floor of their mansion and Tori was downstairs, tending to her four month old son and cooking dinner. Tori's never been much of a cook, the kitchen has always been her least favorite room in the house, really. I mean, get real, they're rich. They can hire people for that.

Andre put up a fight to keep all strangers out of their house. In this world you can't trust anyone, to that he's a firm believer.

Andre's deep thought was interrupted by a muffled cry downstairs, so he decided to take a break from his work. He padded down the stairs and was greeted by his youngest daughter, Cassie Aria Harris. He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her, then sat down on the couch.

Cassie had just gotten home from a play date, her friend Elle had invited her over to play. "Did you have fun with Elle?" Andre asked.

"Yeah! We played house, then we played bingo with her sisters." Cassie smiled.

"Sounds like a good time." Andre ruffled her hair. He took the remote and changed the channel from whatever weird show Jess was watching to something Cassie could watch.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Jessica Rose Harris, oldest of the Harris siblings, yelled.

"Jess, I'm pretty sure Cass doesn't want to watch Sick Teenage Parties." he joked.

Jess smirked at her father, then went to help her mother with her youngest brother and Naomi. "Hey Mommio." she smiled brightly. "Need any help?"

"In fact, I do. Dinner's almost ready, can you and Naomi set the table?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Of course. Come on, Nao." Jessica smiled and handed Naomi three sets of silverware and napkins, then took three for herself. They set the table together, Jess had made it a race for them. You can tell that Jess loves her siblings, she really does.

"Naomi, can you call in your brother, please? He shouldn't even be outside in the first place! It is raining out there!" Tori started dishing food out onto plates as Naomi opened the back door.

"RICHARD ALEXANDER HARRIS!" Naomi called. "SOUP'S ON!" She giggled.

Tori smiled at her daughter, but her smile immediately turned into a frown when she saw her son.

"Richard!" Naomi pretended to scold and tapped her foot. "I am ashamed of you!"

Richard was covered in mud from the waist down. He had a sheepish smile and he was laughing guiltily.

"Rolling in mud, Rich?" Jess joked.

"Um, I actually.. Fell." he looked down at his clothes. "It's not that bad, right?"

As if on cue, Andre walked into the kitchen with Cassie. "HOLY SHI- NOODLES!" Andre quickly corrected himself, to which Jess, Richard, and Naomi laughed.

"SHI-NOODLES!" Cassie repeated cheerfully.

"No, no, sweetheart. Don't say that." Tori bit back a laugh. "Richard, you go up to your room and clean up, we'll wait for you to eat dinner."

"But I'm hungry!" Cassie whined.

"It'll be quick, Cass." Andre said. "Where's Jacob?"

"Sleeping. Don't you even dare wake him up." Tori warned.

Andre raised his arms defensively. "I won't, I won't."

Jess started putting the plates down at the table in the same order they sat in every night. Tonight they were having chicken stir fry and apple pie.

"This is chicken stir fry?" Jessica laughed and poked the food on her plate.

"Sh." Tori bit her lip to refrain from yelling at her daughter. Her and Jess were on good terms now, not that they were ever on bad terms, but Jess hadn't been very talkative lately. Today was actually the most she had talked to her mother in a week.

About five minutes later, Rich came downstairs and took his place at the dinner table. The Harris family had now began nibbling at their food that resembled chicken stir fry. "So how was your day, Tori?" Andre asked, following the respectable tradition they have.

"It was alright. Work today was a little stressful. It's been a hard two weeks going back. I wish I could've stayed on a medical leave forever." she sighed.

"I wish you could've stayed home forever too, Mommy. But please, please don't have anymore babies." Cassie said between bites of food.

The Harris family exchanged a look, then they all started laughing. Cassie just sat there confused, repeatedly yelling, "What's so funny?"

"I love my family." Tori laughed.

"We love you too." everyone responded, Naomi even got up to give her mother a hug.

Then Jacob starting crying.

"Not again." everyone groaned.

/ /

"Mom? Why isn't Dad home?" twelve-year old Jonah Ryan Anderson asked.

"He's still at work, baby." Trina responded to her son.

"He's not usually there this late." Jonah looked at the clock. It was 9, Rowan was usually home at 7:30.

"He had to stay late tonight, Jo. He'll be home. Don't worry." Honestly, Trina was worried too. She hadn't gotten a phone call from her husband, she doesn't know where he is. She just made up the staying late at work to reassure Jonah.

"I just want to see him before I go to bed." Jonah said drowsily.

"Jo, you should go to bed. You look tired. Plus you have school tomorrow. I can't keep you up late on a school night." Trina ruffled her son's hair.

"I'm fine. Really. I just want to see Dad."

"You'll see him in the morning, now go up to bed." Trina's voice was getting more stern.

"Mom! I just want-"

"Jonah, I will send him up when he gets home. Now go to bed!" she pointed up the stairs.

Jonah hung his head low and slowly went up the stairs.

After about ten minutes, Trina took some aspirin and then went up to talk to her son. She knocked on his door. No answer. It's very unlike Jonah to be asleep at 9:15. She turned the knob to his bedroom door, thanking herself for not equipping it with locks, and found her son in bed staring at the ceiling. Was he crying?

"Baby boy?" Trina's heart broke, seeing her little man crying, mostly because of her in the first place. She sat down next to him on his bed and she pulled him tight. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-It doesn't feel right." he stumbled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean... It's not like Dad just to stay at work and not call home to tell you. I think something's wrong. It's like I can sense it." he snuggled into her.

"Here, I'll call him right now, okay? You can talk to him too." she smiled and pulled out her phone. Jonah sat up a little straighter, then watched as his mother put her phone on speaker.

After endless ringing, Trina realized that Rowan probably had his phone off. He's a hard worker, and you can't text or call on the job.

She then called his work. Maybe they'd reassure them both that Rowan was in fact still working. The man at the desk, Roger, picked up. "Thank you for calling Pear Industries, this is Roger speaking. How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me if Rowan Anderson is available, please?" Trina asked.

She got an answer quickly. "Rowan Anderson checked out at 7:30, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Trina's heart fell into her stomach, she could only expect the worse now. "It's okay, thank you."

"No problem, call back any time." the phone was hung up.

"Call Dad again." Jonah demanded.

"I will."

After 53 sessions of no answers, they decided to call just three more times. On the 55th call, they got an answer.

"ROWAN?!" Trina squealed.

"Are you Rowan Anderson's spouse?" a calming voice answered.

"Yes, why? Is he okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. Your husband got into a car crash on his way home, he's injured very badly. Right now we have him in critical condition and we aren't letting in visitors, I'm sorry ma'am."

Trina nearly fell to the floor and Jonah had wrapped his arms around her neck. "Can my son and I at least come to the hospital and wait for you to allow visitors?"

"Yes, you can. We're doing the best we can, ma'am."

"Okay, thank you." she hung up.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jonah?"

"Do you think Dad is going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, baby."

/ /

"You guys ready?" Robbie called down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked her parents, who both had followed her to the doorway of her room. She threw on a jacket, and not so kindly snatched her phone from Lionel when she passed his room.

"We're going to the humane society." Cat smiled at her kids.

"Really?"

"Really. We've decided to get two dogs." Robbie smiled at his kids' excitement. "Come on! Let's go get in the car." he motioned for them to follow him out to the car.

.

"Are we getting girls or boys?" Lionel asked excitedly when they got to the humane society.

"One dog is yours, one is your sister's, so you two decide on that. They're rewards for your amazing grades this year."

"You guys are the best parents ever!" Lucy wrapped both her parents in a tight hug.

"You guys are the best kids ever!" Cat hugged her son and daughter.

"Honestly, we're blessed." Robbie smiled. "Cat and I are going to fill out papers really quick, okay? Then we'll meet you in the dog kennel area. Go crazy."

Lucy and Lionel entered the dog kennel together, and Lucy saw the dog she wanted right away. She walked over to it and grabbed Lionel's hand. She noticed a woman in a white coat opening the cage door to take the dog.

"Where are you taking him?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

"Honey, he's been in here way too long. He's miserable. Nobody wants to adopt him, I think it's his time." the woman answered.

Lucy gasped. "No. Put him back. I'm adopting him." she looked down at the poor puppy.

The woman gave her a questioning look, but then put the dog back in his pen, no questions asked. Lucy looked at his information sheet. His name was Xylo, and he was a stray Maltese terrier mix. He was missing an eye. His left eye. But what Lucy saw was perfection. She saw a great dog, a loving dog. She put her hand in the pen and let Xylo sniff it, which he cautiously did, then he rubbed his soft fur on her hand. He licked her fingers.

She kept reading his sheet. Xylo was abandoned, previously abused. He was very small, he looked like one of those purse dogs. Except Lucy knew that was very wrong and she'd never do that to poor Xylo. He was only one year old, he didn't deserve to be dressed in stupid outfits or have nail polish on his claws. He was a puppy still, and she would never do that to him.

"Is this the one?" Cat kneeled down behind Lucy.

"Yes. He's perfect." Lucy smiled, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Cat smiled at her daughter's kind heart. She was very proud at the moment. "Alright, let's get a volunteer so you can visit with him."

"Mom... They were getting ready to put him down. If we weren't here.." Lucy trailed off, then leaned into her mom.

Cat pet her daughter's curly brown hair. "You're his hero, baby girl."

Lucy smiled to herself, and finally a volunteer came to help them. She took Xylo out and placed him in Lucy's arms. He immediately loved Lucy, and curled up in her arms. "He's the one." Lucy told the volunteer, who nodded and helped Cat fill out all kinds of forms.

Lucy looked at her little ball of fur, he had piercing green eyes, which made her smile. "You're my little boy. I love you, Xylo." She kissed his soft white fur, and placed him closer to her heart. "I'll love you forever, I promise."

Minutes later, Lionel came down the hall with an adorable little dog beside him. "Lucy, meet Lilly. She's a Boston Terrier mixed with a French Bulldog."

"She's gorgeous." Lucy smiled when the dog ran straight towards her, so she set Xylo down so he could go mingle. "This is Xylo."

"Welcome to the Shapiro family, Lilly and Xylo."

/ /

"MOOOOOM!" Amelia Rose Oliver screeched at the top of her lungs. She ran around the corner at full speed, and dove under the blanket Jade had on her.

"What's wrong, Amelia Bedelia?" Jade asked.

"Collie's mad at me!" she whimpered.

"What'd you do this time?" she pulled the blanket off her daughter's head.

"I only put one fingerprint on his video game, that's it!" she cried.

"Ooh. I would want to kill you too, kiddo. Better find Dean. He'll be a better lifesaver than I am."

"DEEEEEEAN!" Amelia screamed and ran up the stairs to find her brother in his room. It was more of a loft than a room, really. It was very small, and Dean liked it that way. It was also very tucked away, which Dean also liked. Being 13, he liked hiding up in his room away from family.

As soon as Amelia had reached the tucked away room in the back of the house, she jumped into Dean's bed, which scared the crap out of him. He screamed quite loud actually.

"What are you doing? I ALMOST PEED MY PANTS!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry." Amelia gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I'm hiding from Colin. He's mad."

"Put a fingerprint on his video game?" Dean smirked.

"Hey! How'd you know?"

"Lucky gu-"

"AMELIA!" Colin stomped down the hallway to Dean's hideaway.

"Closet." he said to Amelia, who quickly ran into the closet and shut the door.

Colin walked into Dean's room and saw him on his bed on his phone. That's normal, so he figured Amelia wasn't there, but he might as well ask. "Dean have you seen Amelia?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Uh... No reason." Then Colin Milo Oliver walked back downstairs to look for his sister some more.

"You can come out." Dean said.

Amelia opened the door and giggled. "I have an idea."

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Nerf gun fight. But Ella has to play too."

.

Within ten minutes, Dean had lured his three year old sister, Ella Jade Oliver into his room and they had sneaked into Colin's room and grabbed three Nerf guns. Colin had just given up on looking for Amelia, so he decided to watch TV with Jade, making the robbery of the Nerf guns much easier.

"Ella, we're going to go downstairs, and we're going to shoot Colin as many times as we can, okay?" Dean explained to his sister.

"Otay!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright. Choose your poison, Mia." Dean said, pointing to the Nerf guns.

Amelia smirked and went for the one with the most bullets, then she handed Dean the second most, and Ella the smallest of the guns.

"Let's roll out." she smirked and quietly headed down the stairs.

They creeped into the living room and Amelia screamed, "FIIIIRE!" and all three of them launched bullets at Colin and their mother.

At that time the door flung open. "I'm home!"

All three cadets screamed and immediately shot at their father.

Beck shook his head. "It's never a normal, 'Welcome home, Dad,'" he laughed.

"And it never will be." Jade smiled at her kids.

/ /

**Sorry it wasn't much, I'm just trying to get a feel for the characters right now. It'll get much better, I promise. **

**Feedback, please! **

**-AF12**


	4. New Friends and Tragedies

_"Family is the most important thing in the world."_

_- Princess Diana_

/ /

The Harris family had intercoms installed into their house a long time ago, one in every room. They were there for the obvious reasons, calling down the family to a different room. The source is in the kitchen, so as Tori was making an attempt at making pancakes, she hit the button that sent a wake up call to Jessica's room.

Within minutes, Jess was downstairs, pajamas and all. "Morning, sunshine." Tori smiled.

Jess just grunted and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do to your hair today? Crimp? Straighten? Curl?" Tori tried to make conversation.

"I'll probably straighten it." Jess monotoned.

Tori nodded, giving up on conversing. Every teenager just wants silence in the morning, she gets that. It's her other kids that like bouncing off the walls in the morning, particularly Naomi.

She placed two pancakes in front of Jess, a bowl of fruit as well. Jess smiled and said, "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome." Tori smiled back. She walked over to the intercom and sent wake up calls to Richard, Naomi, and Cassie.

The first to appear were the girls of course, Richard takes a while to actually get up. Naomi was running down the stairs at full speed, and it made Tori nervous. "Naomi Rose, slow down!"

Naomi listened. "Good morning, Mommy!" she yelled.

"Good morning, girls." Tori smiled. "Come on. Come sit down and you can have your food."

"Food!" Cassie yelled. They both ran to the table and sat down. As they did, Jess got up and left to go make herself look nice for school.

"Mommy? Can I have my friend over later?" Cassie asked as Tori set down the plates in front of her daughters.

"Of course, does this friend have a name?" Tori asked.

"Amelia." Cassie answered.

"You've never mentioned her before." Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, she's new! Her family just moved here. They lived here a long time ago, but they moved back!" Cassie explained.

"What's her last name?" Tori asked.

"I think it starts with an 'O.'" Cassie shrugged and popped a grape in her mouth.

"Alright." Tori nodded. "She can come over. Just make sure it's okay with her parents. Give her our home phone number so she can call when she gets home." she scribbled down their number on a piece of paper and handed it to Cassie.

At this time, Richard came down all dressed and ready. "Do you want any food?" Tori offered.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm going down to Oliver's house so we can walk to school together."

Cassie snapped her fingers very cutely. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Naomi asked as she threw her dishes into the sink.

"Oliver! Amelia Oliver!" Cassie yelled.

Tori started choking. "Beck had kids? With who?" she mumbled to herself. "How about we invite them over for dinner too, would that be fun?"

Cassie nodded.

Then the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"TORI! TORI! ROWAN'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Trina screamed.

"What?" Tori asked. "Slow down, Trina."

"ROWAN GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT LAST NIGHT AND HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! THEY SAID THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM!"

"As soon as all the kids are at school, I'll meet you up there, okay? Really quick though. I have to go to work."

"O-okay." Trina stumbled on her words, then hung up.

"Uncle Row?" Naomi asked with sad eyes.

"Go get ready, you two." Tori shooed them up the stairs, then went up herself. She passed Jess in the hallway, who looked beautiful as always. "Bye Jess." she kissed her forehead.

"Bye Mom." she smiled as she ran out the door to meet her friend and her friend's older sister to be driven to school.

Tori opened the door to her and Andre's bedroom. "Andre?" she asked.

Andre sat up and smiled. "Hi."

"After all the kids are at school, I'm going to the hospital really quick-"

"Wait, why?" he asked her.

"Rowan got in a car accident last night. There's not much they can do for him." Andre nodded. "Then I'm going to work. Are you going to be okay with Jacob all day? I can call a babysitter." Tori offered.

"No, we'll be fine." Andre smiled.

"Alright. I'll take him off your hands when I get home later." Tori smiled.

"As you always do." he kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'm going to drop off Cassie and Naomi. See you later."

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too!"

Cassie and Naomi had already beat Tori to the door, they opened it and held it for her, then shut it when she walked out. "Come on, girls!" Tori pointed to her car. They both hopped in.

The girls conversed amongst themselves, leaving Tori wondering about Rowan. He was really a sweet guy. Highlight of everyone's life. He really strived to make everyone happy, even on his darkest days. He was a wonderful father to his son, Jonah. He was also a wonderful husband to Trina. Thinking about Rowan not here anymore made Tori choke up.

"Have fun at school!" she smiled as she pulled up to the school and the girls piled out.

"Bye, Mommy! Love you!" both girls called out.

"Love you too!" she said as she drove away. She popped in a CD, then headed off to the hospital.

/ /

"Dad's going to be okay, right?" Jonah asked his sobbing mother.

No answer.

"RIGHT?" Jonah asked louder.

"Yeah."

"Tell me the truth." he demanded.

"You want the truth?" Trina yelled.

"YES."

"Well, truth is, I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA. Your father is dying, Jonah. Dying. He'll be dead soon. So there's your answer." Trina snapped.

With that, Jonah ran off, years streaming down his face. Trina curled into a ball and sobbed.

"Trina?" Tori asked gently.

"Tori?" Trina murmured. She stood up and gave Tori a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"How is he? How's Jonah?"

"Dying. Tori, I was told he's not going to make it. They're letting us in his room in a little while... And Jonah's ticked off at me. I yelled at him. I didn't mean to."

"I'll go find Jonah." Tori rubbed Trina's back and set off.

Soon, it was the three of them in the waiting room. "I'm really sorry. I have to go to work. I can't take another late day." she pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads and ruffled Jonah's hair. "I love you guys."

After Tori left, a doctor came out into the waiting room where Trina was. "Family of Rowan Anderson?"

"Yes! Yes! Do we get to see him?" Trina shouted.

"I'm afraid not ma'am."

"W-why not?"

/ /

Lucy leaned over to the girl next to her. "When does school end again?"

Aubrey Hendrix smiled and looked at the clock. "2:40, it's 2:38 right now."

"Thanks. Hey, I'm Lucy." she smiled at the girl with blonde curls.

"I'm Aubrey." she pushed her glasses further up on her face. "I'm new here."

"Welcome!" Lucy threw her arms in the air. "Hey, what bus do you ride?"

"Bus 48." Aubrey replied.

"I do too! How about after school you come over? You can walk to my house!" Lucy smiled excitedly.

"Sure! I'd have to ask my dad first though." Aubrey took out her phone and texted her dad. Then the bell rang, "Sit next to me on the bus!" Aubrey called out to her new friend.

Lucy smiled. When she reached her locker, she threw her math book in her backpack along with a binder. Then she went to find Lionel so they could walk to the bus together.

"How was your day, little sister?"

"Don't act like you're that much older than me. 6 minutes, Lionel." Lucy rolled her eyes in a jokingly manner.

"Oh hush." Lionel smiled. "You excited to see Xylo?"

"You know I am! I want to go to the pet store later and use my allowance on buying toys and a collar for him. You want to come with me?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. Lilly could use some of that." they boarded the bus and separated, Lucy with Aubrey and Lionel with his friend Jon.

"I got a dog yesterday, so if you're coming over, do you want to walk with my brother and I to the pet store? We need to get toys and collars." Lucy smiled at her blonde friend.

"Sure. I love dogs. I'd love to meet yours. What's it's name?" Aubrey smiled and her green eyes sparkled.

"His name is Xylo. He's a Maltese mixed with a terrier. He's missing his left eye." Lucy explained.

"Poor baby." Aubrey stuck out her lip.

Their bus stop isn't too far from the school, so they got dropped off pretty quickly. Lionel ran up to Lucy with a smile. "Oh, hey Aubrey." Lionel smiled at her.

"Hi Lionel!" Aubrey smiled back.

"You know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she's in my computer class. We're partners, actually." Lionel rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Lucy smiled. He likes her.

They walked up the front walk and when they walked in, Lilly greeted them.

"Hey, Lilly." Lionel bent down and scooped up his puppy.

Lucy ran to the family room with Aubrey close behind her. "Mom, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my mom." Lucy introduced them.

"Hi, Aubrey!" Cat grinned. "I made cookies earlier, do you girls want some?"

"Sure!" Lucy skipped to the kitchen, where she found Xylo. He immediately ran towards her. "Hi baby!" she scooped him up and grabbed a cookie.

Aubrey smiled at Xylo. "He's adorable!" she scratched behind his ears.

"Mom, can we walk to the pet store with Lionel and Lilly?" Lucy asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you want to come with us?"

Cat nodded quickly, and soon they were walking with both dogs in their owner's arms.

"So, Aubrey? You said you just moved here?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I actually live in that house right there." Aubrey pointed to the house they were approaching. "We moved from Delaware."

"That's far!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you like it here, though?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, mostly. I miss Delaware though. All my old friends are there."

Lucy nodded understandingly. "Yeah, but you can make new ones!"

"I already have two!" Aubrey smiled.

"Indeed you do."

/ /

"Daddy, my friend Cassie handed me this number at school today. She said to have you call it and we could play!" Amelia handed Beck a slip of paper.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll call." he grabbed his cell phone, then punched in the number.

"Harris residence." a girl's voice answered.

"Hello, can I talk to Mr. Harris?" Beck asked.

"I'm sorry, he's busy at the moment. You can talk to my mother though." she said kindly.

"May I?"

"You may." Then the phone was passed to the queen of the Harris abode.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Are you Cassie's mother?" Beck asked.

"Yes, I'm Tori Harris."

"Tori? As in, Tori Vega? Hollywood Arts? It's Beck Oliver."

"Yes, it is Tori. It's been a long time, Beck. You and your family should come over for dinner tonight. We can catch up." she said happily.

"Uhh... I'll have to run that by my wife first." his voice wavered.

"Alright, I'd love to meet her!" Tori said excitedly.

"Oh.. Trust me, you know her. You went to high school together." Beck replied nervously.

"Oh! So, it'll be like a reunion! I'll call Cat and Robbie to see if they want to come over too! And do you happen to have Jade's number?" she asked.

Beck smirked. Time to mess with Tori. "Yes, I do actually. I'll call her and see if she wants to come to dinner. If you give me you address, I'll be by in a few minutes to drop off Amelia."

Tori rambled off her address, then they both hung up.

Beck smirked to himself. Tori was oblivious to the fact that he had actually married Jade, which made him laugh. Weren't they voted 'Most Likely To Get Married And Have Twelve Kids' in high school?

/ /

**I apologize greatly for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm typing this on my phone. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**sshaw101- Thank you! And I agree with you on feeling bad for Jonah. Him and Amelia are both very interesting to write for. Give yourself a pat on the back. **

**Follow Those Owls- Your review made me really happy. Thank you, you're amazing. **

**Lord Nune- Hehe thank you! **

**Blondie, Boris Yeltsin, Sharene28- Thank you! **

**Five Pies To The Face- Tell your cat I love him too! **

**.**

**Please ask me questions: ask . fm / appleflame12**

**Just remove the spaces! **

**-AF12**


	5. Pie, Anger, and More Pie

_"Families are like fudge, mostly sweet, with lots of NUTS!" _

_- Unknown _

/ /

Beck slowly walked up to the Harris' front door and let his daughter knock. "Mel, I want you to be good for Tori until Mommy and I bring your brothers and sister over for dinner, okay?"

"I know, Daddy. I'll be a good girl. I promise." Amelia smiled.

Tori opened the front door with her son, Jacob, in her arms. "Come in." she grinned.

"I can't stay long. I have to help my oldest fill out a form for Hollywood Arts. Thank you for taking Amelia for me though. What time is dinner?" Beck rambled.

"You can come at 5:30, and food will be ready at 6."

"We may be a little late, my wife won't be home until 5:45, we'll be here though." Beck explained.

"Of course. I can't wait to meet your family. How many of you will there be?"

"Six of us, we have four kids."

"Deanie, Colin, Ella, and me!" Amelia chimed.

"That's right. Now come here, munchkin." Beck got down on his knees and opened his arms for a hug. Amelia ran towards him and gave a huge bear hug. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy!" she giggled, then took off up the stairs with Cassie.

"Keep an eye on her, she's pretty wild."

"I have five kids, I get it." Tori nodded with a smile. "Bye, Beck."

"Bye." Tori shut the door and Beck drove off. Tori turned the corner to see Jess staring her down.

"That's Beck? The one you liked in high school?" she asked.

"Yes, but why are you home? It's 1:30, you should still be in school."

"Eh. History got boring." she shrugged.

"Jessica..." Tori shook her head and laughed. She set Jacob down in his swing, thank god he fell asleep. "If you're going to be here, at least make yourself useful. Come help me bake some cookies."

"The frozen kind, or from scratch?" Jess asked.

"From scratch, of course. Let's make sugar cookies, they seem to be the easiest."

Jess grabbed everything they needed from the pantry. By the time they were done preparing the dough, Cassie and Amelia were coming down the stairs to go play in the backyard on the trampoline.

"Mommy! Are you making cookies?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Tori smiled at the two girls.

"My mommy never lets me have dessert. My daddy works at a pie place and brings home pie sometimes." Amelia explained.

"Why doesn't your mommy let you have cookies or candy or cake?" Cassie's mouth dropped open.

"She said I'll thank her later, whatever that's supposed to mean." she rolled her eyes. Tori was starting to recognize some of Amelia's facial expressions and attitudes, even her voice a little. She just couldn't place who she reminded her of. "I think Daddy said he's bringing pie tonight too."

"Alright. You girls have fun on the trampoline." Tori shooed them out of the house.

Richard and Naomi walked through the front door, threw their backpacks onto the couch, then ran out the back door, racing to the trampoline.

"Welcome home?" Tori muttered. Jess snorted.

"At least they go outside." Jess shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." she threw a batch of cookies into the oven. "Alright, you're free." Tori smirked.

"YES!" In one swift movement, Jess jumped off the counter and onto the couch. Within twenty seconds, she was asleep. Tori shook her head and laughed.

All of her kids are so different.

She knocked on the door to Andre's office. "Come in!" he shouted.

Tori opened the door to find her husband staring furiously at a document he printed. "Hey, do you mind taking the night off?"

"For the dinner? D'you need help?" he asked, setting down the papers he was studying just seconds before.

"Just a little. I mostly need you to watch the kids and-"

"Tori, you can't cook." he reminded her with a joking smile.

"Yeah... Can you cook? I'll watch the kids! Please?" she begged.

"Of course." he chuckled.

/ /

Trina was setting up a funeral for her beloved husband and glanced over at Jonah.

He wouldn't have a father to call up when he's older. He won't have a father to look up to. He won't have a father to talk to when he's upset. He'll only have her.

She doesn't want that for her baby.

"Mom?" his voice sounded so tiny and helpless.

She remembered how Jonah didn't even say "Mama" until age three. It was always, "Dada." She would get so mad, but she'd do anything to have that back now.

"What?" she asked him.

"Take me to Tori's. I don't want to be here any longer." he sighed, wiping tears from his face.

Trina whipped out her phone and scrolled to Tori's contact. She hit the call button and waited for an answer. She had told Tori that Rowan had passed on as soon as she was able to talk, and Tori offered to take Jonah for the night to give Trina some time alone, but that was earlier. She easily could have changed her mind.

"Trina?" Tori asked. "How are you?"

"I'm bringing Jonah over." then she hung up. She grabbed Jonah by the elbow and dragged him out to their car.

"Ow! Mom! That hurts! Stop grabbing me! STOP!" Jonah cried.

"Get in the car." Trina growled.

She was angry. Oh, so angry. She was angry that her husband had died, of course. Angry at herself for being a terrible mother. Angry at herself for letting this happen. Angry. Angry.

"Mom! Stop driving so fast!" Jonah yelled, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"JONAH! I'M SORRY!" she yelled, crying again. She pulled into Tori's driveway. "Go on, get out. Go."

"Don't you want to go see Aunt Tori?" he asked.

"It's not a good time." she kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, baby. I'm just so..."

"Yeah, it's fine. I get it. It's okay."

/ /

"LUCY! LIONEL!" Cat skipped down the hallway and stopped at her daughter's room. She had on a beautiful blue sundress and she smiled.

"Do you like this one for dinner tonight, Mom?" she asked.

Cat walked into her daughter's room and sat on her bed. "It's beautiful. Not too fancy, just casual. I love it."

"Thank you." Lucy hugged her mom.

Lionel walked by. "It's a little short, don't you think, hoochie mama?"

The dress was a little short and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Li." She pulled a pair of black leggings on underneath. "Better?"

"Much." he smiled. He was wearing khaki shorts and had on a blue striped shirt, looking adorable as always.

"You guys ready to go to Tori's?" Robbie asked.

"Ready!" they all yelled back. Lucy made sure Xylo was comfy in his cage before leaving.

They took off in their red convertible, and Lionel asked, "Are there any kids our age there?"

"I think Tori has a 15 or 16 year old girl, I don't remember which, and Beck and Jade have a 13 year old boy." Robbie answered.

"Good enough for me." Lionel shrugged.

"You'll have fun. They have a trampoline."

"TRAMPOLINE?!" Lionel and Lucy yelled excitedly. They sounded like little kids.

"I thought you two were 14?" Robbie laughed.

They pulled into Tori's driveway and both kids hopped out, Cat and Robbie right behind. They knocked on the front door, and Tori quickly opened it, a young boy who looked an awful lot like Trina stood behind her. "Come on in."

Cat gave her a huge hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, it's been so long!"

"Before kids!" Cat giggled. She stepped back. "This is Lucy and this is Lionel, they're my twins."

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy said to Tori. Lionel smiled at her.

Tori welcomed them in and introduced them to her five kids. Cat immediately asked to hold Jacob. "He's so cute!" she chirped. Jacob giggled at her and tugged on Lucy's hair.

/ /

"Dean, Colin, and Ella, get down here!" Jade yelled.

Dean and Ella raced down the stairs, Dean yelling "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" and Ella giggling madly.

"How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?" Jade placed her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest and her youngest.

"Sorry for having fun." Dean retorted.

"Well, you won't be having any 'fun,' when I have to take your ass to a hospital and tell them that-"

"Jade. Calm down." Beck placed his hands on her shoulder and she jumped a little, startled. "Let the kids live a little."

"Yeah, Mom." Ella said.

"Ella, it's best you keep your mouth shut when Mom and Dad are 'compromising.'" Dean smiled, then leaned down to Ella's level. "Let's go get Colin."

Dean grabbed Ella's hand and they walked to Colin's room together. "Collie!" Ella yelled, bursting open the door.

Colin trudged out of his bedroom door. "I don't want to go to a stupid dinner."

"We're getting food, so shut up." Ella smiled innocently. She was quite smart for her age, but she only spoke when she really felt like it. What she says is not always the nicest, though.

"Come on! We have to go!" Jade yelled. She was very stressed out and aggravated, she had a bad day at work.

"Mommy? Why are you mad?" Ella reached up to her mom.

Jade scooped her up. "Because my co-workers suck, El. That's why."

Ella wrapped her arms around her mom and kissed her cheek. "I don't like it when you're mad, Mommy. Don't be mad."

Jade smiled.

Beck picked up four pies from the counter and handed one to Dean and one to Colin. Then he grabbed the other. "Come on. Go out to the car."

Colin grumbled and Dean kicked his shin. Ella cuddled up on Jade, making it hard for her to put her into her car seat. "I think you're trying to make me have emotions, kid." Jade whispered, making Ella giggle. "You look sleepy, baby. You can go to sleep."

With that, Ella closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, forcing Jade to carry her up to Tori's house when they arrived. Dean and Colin stood near Beck (who knocked) Colin complaining about having to carry pie. "Colin, shut up. You could be carrying Ella."

Tori opened the door and smiled, then her smile started fading. "Wait. Jade is your wife?"

"Yes, now let me in." Jade demanded. Ella whined in her sleep when she heard Amelia screaming upstairs. "It's okay, baby girl." Jade rubbed her daughter's back.

Tori stepped back from the door to let them in, but she still stared at Beck. "Really? Jade? You couldn't have just told me that?"

Beck shrugged with a smirk. "I wanted to see if you could guess."

Tori shook her head.

"Where can we place the pies?" Dean asked.

"And you must be Dean." Tori smiled. "I'm Tori."

"Yeah. Um... Where can I put the pies?"

/ /

**I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm so easily distracted and I'm slacking off with school work AND I'M JUST ALWAYS SO BUSY. **

**Ugh. **

**Well I hope you guys liked this crappy chapter. Sorry it's terrible. It'll get better. (Also, don't be mad at Trina, her husband just died, of course she's going to be disoriented.) **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**bubbleblub13: I did. c:**

**AleAmaroBTR: I recognize your username... Have you reviewed any of my stories before. And thank you. **

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you!**

**Blondie: I'm sorry I couldn't update that fast this time, I'll try harder! Thank you, and yes. GO BADE!**

**sshaw101: I really liked your review, it made me smile. Thank you! **

**Follow Those Owls: Thank you! And I'm pretty sure I had intended for the man who was creepier than a creepy creep to be Sikowitz, but I don't remember.**

**Lord Nune: It will get worse, trust me. But thanks. **

**moustachelover352: Thanks!**

**Building Castles: More will go down. Much, much more. Muahaha. **

**Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe: Thank you! By the way, I love your username!**

**Sharene28: Thank you!**

**My main pies: Hehe thank you. I try, I try. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you!**

**/ / **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who is your favorite OC character so far, (if your character is in the story, you can't choose your character) and who is your least favorite?**


	6. Welcome To The Harris House

_"What can you do to promote world peace? Go home and love your family." _

_- Mother Teresa_

/ /

Gathered in the backyard were three totally different families with a history. The kids didn't know it, but soon they would be forced to be around each other a lot in the future. All the kids awkwardly glanced at each other, and then Tori stood up and said, "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me, and my family of course."

"Who are you people?" Naomi asked, getting a laugh from Dean.

Jessica kicked her feet around and said, "Uh.. Hi, I'm Jessica Harris. I'm 15..." Then she nudged Richard.

"I'm Richard Harris and I think this is a really stupid idea." Jonah and Dean laughed.

"I'M NAOMI AND I LIKE SKATING!" Naomi yelled excitedly.

Cassie looked around with a lost look. "I'm Cassie..."

"We also have a son named Jacob." Tori smiled.

"I'm Jonah. Trina's son."

Next in the circle was Dean, who received a nudge from his mother. "Oh, hell no." Dean glared at her.

Jade shrugged and cleared her throat. "This is Dean and he has cooperation issues."

"He also needs to watch his mouth." Beck added.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Dean smirked.

"I'm Colin."

"My name is Amelia and I'm really smart."

"Melia, you generally don't tell people that." Beck bit back a laugh.

"I just wanted to share." Amelia shrugged, holding her head up high. Everyone could tell Amelia had a lot of confidence, and she reminded them a lot of Jade.

Jade pointed to the little girl curled up in her lap who was playing with her curly brown hair, "This is Ella. She's our youngest." Ella smiled and waved at everyone. She certainly knew how to play the cute and innocent card. Everyone smiled and said, "Aww."

The Shapiro's all glanced at each other. Lucy and Lionel stood up, hand in hand and introduced themselves. "I'm Lucy. This is my brother Lionel. We're twins."

"Can we freaking eat now?" Colin asked, earning a smack in the head from Amelia.

Tori nodded awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. That seems like a good idea."

Tori set out paper plates and Andre set down the food. Tori smiled and said, "Welp. I hope the kids are going to get along."

"I'm sure they will. They seem like an interesting group."

/ /

**I am so super sorry I haven't updated since May and I'm so super sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be five million times better and longer. **

**By the way, I'm going to be in a play tomorrow and I have a ton of lines. Wish me luck! **

**Question of the day: What are your favorite bands? I like Coldplay, Mumford and Sons, Imagine Dragons, and Of Monsters and Men. **

**-AF12**


	7. Making Friends

_I think the world today is upside-down, and is suffering so much, because there is so very little love in the homes and in family life. _

_- Mother Teresa_

/ /

After everyone had eaten, Naomi stood up and said, "I'm going on the trampoline!" She took off toward the enclosed trampoline in their backyard.

Colin's eyes immediately lit up and he turned to Beck. "Dad! Dad! Can I please go on the trampoline? Please?"

"Just for a little while, buddy." Beck ruffled his hair, then he took off after Naomi.

When he had hopped up onto the trampoline, Naomi smiled at him. "Your name is Colin, right?"

"Yeah." he smiled back. He suddenly realized he didn't know her name. His smile immediately disappeared and he panicked.

"I'm Naomi."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to play?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she started bouncing and giggling.

Colin began to grow tired so he plopped down on the trampoline.

Naomi plopped down next to him. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah.. I am." Colin replied.

"I am too."

There was an awkward pause before Colin said, "I think you're pretty."

Naomi giggled. "Thank you."

/ /

Lionel and Lucy wanted to find someone near their age, so they went over to Dean Oliver. "Hey!" Lucy said.

"Hi Lucy, hi Lionel." Dean replied as he rolled a ball back to his younger sister.

"So are you going to Hollywood Arts next year?" Lionel asked him.

"Hopefully- Ella go get the ball. I just sent in my application the other day. Are you?"

"I am going to this year, Lionel's staying in public schools." Lucy explained. "What are your talents?"

"Uh... Acting and I guess you could say I sing a little too." Dean replied. "I'm also the best ball roller in the family. Right, Ella?"

Ella shrugged. "I want Daddy to play with me." she whined.

Dean led Ella back to their parents. "She wanted you." then walked back over to the Shapiro's.

"You sing? I can sing too!" Lucy clapped her hands.

"I can't sing, I'm more of a technology kind of guy. Video games and films... I like to create them." Lionel said.

"My brother likes playing video games. He could be your tester." Dean smiled.

"Yeah. I've been needing one of those. My mom and Lucy don't want to, and my dad is usually busy with work. That would be great!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I'll bring it up to him later. I'll text you his answer." Dean got his phone out. "What are your numbers?"

Lucy and Lionel gave Dean their numbers and they all just kind of talked for a while. They planned on meeting at the Shapiro household the following day, Dean bringing Colin along of course.

/ /

Amelia, Cassie, Richard, and Jess all sat together and watched Jacob.

"Hey, Amelia?" Jess asked.

"Huh?"

"You like cupcakes, right?" Jess asked.

"Oh my gosh I love cupcakes!" she bounced up and down.

Jacob started crying. "Ugh. Not again!" Rich groaned.

"It's okay. Shh. Shh." Jess cooed.

Jacob screamed louder.

"Maybe we should sing him a song!" Amelia smiled.

"What song do you have in mind?" Jess asked.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY-"

Jacob started laughing.

"IT WORKED! See, I told you people I was smart." Amelia and Cassie giggled.

/ /

When no one was looking, Jonah had snuck upstairs into the room he would be sharing with Richard.

He laid down on the bottom bunk and sobbed. He just wanted his dad to be with him, rubbing his back and telling him everything would be okay. But nothing was going to be okay. What if his mom turns into one of those crazy widows in the movies? One who goes out every night and gets absolutely drunk and comes home and feels worthless? What if she feels like nothing is okay, and then Jonah ends up an orphan? What if-

"Jonah? Are you okay, dude?" Andre opened the door and peeked in.

"I-I just want to be alone." he curled into a fetal position and kept crying.

Andre pulled Rich's desk chair and set it in front of the bed. He sat down in it and rubbed Jonah's back. "Everything is going to be okay. Your Aunt Tori and I are here for you, and so are your cousins."

"Actually," Jonah rolled over to face Andre, "do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

"Of course not. I'm sure the kids won't mind either."

/ /

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short! Hopefully this one will make up for it! **

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite color? Mine's orange. **

**Have a fantabulous day. I love you all! **

**-AF12**


End file.
